Shooters often use firearm rests or supports to steady a firearm during target practice, accuracy testing, and hunting. Holding a firearm without a stable support may limit the shooter's ability to accurately fire the firearm. Many shooters accordingly use a support in an attempt to reduce or eliminate human movement inherent from holding the firearm. For example, shooters may place the forestock of a rifle on a front support and the buttstock of the rifle on a rear support. Alternatively, shooters may hold the buttstock and use a support only for the forestock of the rifle.
One type of support for the forestock of a rifle is a bipod support. Conventional bipod supports include attachment mechanisms that can be fixedly attached or removably attached to the forestock of the rifle. These bipods can also include legs that can be folded generally parallel to the barrel of the rifle for storage or to facilitate carrying the rifle. Examples of bipod supports are included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,422; 4,470,216; 4,625,620; 4,903,425; and 5,711,103. Examples of bipod supports are also available from the following companies: Harris Engineering, Inc., Barlow, Ky. 42024 (www.harrisbipods.com); and Keng's Firearms Specialty, Inc., 875 Wharton Drive, SW, Atlanta, Ga. 30336 (www.versapod.com).